Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and one or more load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools where a plurality of chambers may be distributed about a transfer chamber, for example. These systems and tools may employ a transfer robot, which may be housed in the transfer chamber for example, and is adapted to transport substrates between the various chambers and one or more load lock chambers. For example, the transfer robot may transport substrates from process chamber to process chamber, from load lock chamber to process chamber, and vice versa. Rapid and precise transport of substrates between the various chambers may provide efficient system throughput, thereby lowering overall operating costs.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods for efficient and precise movement of substrates are desired.